Por que siempre seré tu sombra
by Aliss-San
Summary: Se veía tan feliz, tuve que reconocerlo que al sonreír se veía perfecta más de lo que ya era, tanto que sentí envidia por aquella chica. Tanto que quise quitarle esa felicidad de su bello rostro.Sólo ella. Me recordaba a su olor./ Hola, Brick, Tal vez estés leyendo esto, sólo quiero decirte que yo... siempre te he escondido algo. Por que yo siempre sere tu sombra


**Hellooooo... ¿Como están? Espero que excelente yo pues muy feliz. Han de decir que soy una mentirosa , que estoy loca y más, todo eso por decir que ya no volvería a este foro. Pues les contare todo paso hace tiempo-no se cuanto realmente pero fue hace tiempo- LO primero es que yo no soy Alisson, yo soy Dania su prima ella me dejo en mano su perfil de Fanfiction para que yo pudiera crear historias y todo eso. Y pues aquí estoy ya que mi prima no volverá a este foro pero yo me encargare de su perfil pero no cambiare nada ni el nombre, nada por respeto a si mi prima, Tal vez le ponga una imagen no se este es sólo un aviso y para que no se lo único también les traigo una historia que espero que les guste. Gracias.**

 **Disculpen la ortografía lo corregí lo mejor que puede.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mire el cielo. No había nada de luz pues las nubes grises ocultaban el sol. Di un gran suspiro y comencé mi caminata algo apresurado, toda la gente caminaba normalmente solos o acompañados por alguna persona, en eso llego a mi mente una hermosa cabellera naranja brillante y unos raros pero divinos ojos de un color rosa mosqueta. Sonreí al recordar cuando la conocí por primera vez, se veía tan feliz, tuve que reconocerlo que al sonreír se veía perfecta más de lo que ya era, tanto que sentí envidia por aquella chica. _Tanto que quise quitarle esa felicidad de su bello rostro._ Me detuve al ver aquel edificio gigante que al frente decía **"Corporación Akatsuki"** eso me recordó el apellido de la chica Akatsutsumi. Volvía a mi caminata y me metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón , si que estaba comenzando a hacer frío. Rebusque en mi bolsillo izquierdo mi teléfono encontrando un hermoso collar plateado con una dije en forma de corazón que tenia la letra M enmedio de ella. Lo coloque otra vez en mi bolsillo y busque mi teléfono en el derecho. Al encontrarlo desbloquee la pantalla y comencé a ver mi galería de fotos. Creo que solté una carcajada por que todos me miraban raro, pero no me importo sólo seguí caminando hasta llegar a la residencia de un hotel. Al entrar y vi a muchas personas que traían puestas telas elegante y costosas , pues era obvio que ese era un lugar muy fino. La mujer que atendía era muy atractiva a decir verdad pero no era realmente de mi tipo. _Sólo ella._ Me hospede en el lugar y la mujer llamada Riko fue muy amable conmigo, bueno realmente coqueteo , que asco nunca me atrevería a meterme con esas putas y menos que sean mayores que yo. Mi habitación era la numero 45 así que subí el ascensor. Al llegar al departamento abro la cerradura y prendí la luz, vi el lugar era bonito se veía que era costoso pero no era problema una de las ventajas de ser el hijo de un empresario muy reconocido.

Me acosté en la cama era bastante cómoda. Olía a fresas un olor muy refrescante para mi. _Me recordaba al olor de ella._ Después de unos minutos me levante y fui al lavabo gire la perilla de agua caliente y me remoje la cara. Salí del cuarto de baño y fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador había leche, algunas frutas y carnes. Tome la leche y busque en la alacena algún plato y utensilio. También había cereal, me senté en la silla quedando enfrente de la mesa de madera fina. Después de terminar el cereal l, la habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama y revise el celular.

El celular sonó, era una llamada de Butch mi hermano menor,.

-¿Qué se te ofrece querido hermano?-pregunte con una voz dulcemente fingida.

-Brick, estúpido, ¿donde carajos estas?-pregunto mi hermano con algo de molestia.

-Bueno... eso ati no te incumbe-dije desinteresadamente.

-Brick contéstame que le hiciste a...-Colgué antes que que pudiera articular alguna otra palabra, joder estaba molesto el imbécil de mi hermano se había dado cuenta

En el bolso de mi chamara saque una bolsa negra y unos guantes del mismo color, me levante de la cama y me dirijí a el cuarto de baño. Tenia que escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta de donde estoy. Tome mi celular y marque a mi hermano más pequeño Boomer.

-Hola... ¿eres tu Brick?-pregunto algo temeroso

-Boomer que bueno que contestas sólo quería decirte que le digas a Butch y a tus _"amigos"_ que no se preocupen por mi. Estoy bien es un hotel serca de la ciudad y que tiene 10 minutos exactos para llegar a está dirección por que ya más no estare aquí-dije viendo hacia la ventana como caian las primeras gotas de lluvia

-Brick ¿de que hablas?-pregunto Boomer

-Hermano no actúes se que estás con Butch y la policía -se escucho una maldición de parte de Butch- Les diré algo... Yo no la asesine-.

-MIENTES-grito Butch con histeria- Tu la mataste, tu fuiste el puto que la mato-dijo con furia

-No me importa lo que pienses yo no lo hice-dije algo furioso

-¿Entonces quien?¿quien?- me quede en silencio- ¿QUIÉN?-grito

-No lo se-dije mirando mi espejismo. Colgué la llamada y abrí la bolsa que traía en la mano leyendo la nota que se encontraba en ella.

 _Hola, Brick._

 _Tal vez estés leyendo esto, sólo quiero decirte que yo... siempre te he escondido algo. Desde que te conocí fuiste un gran apoyo para mi, tu me defendiste en los momentos malos y siempre estuviste a mi lado, algo que agradezco con sinceridad. Tuvimos una gran amistad nos contábamos todo. Eramos inseparables, los mejores amigos.. Pero los dos sabíamos que no duraría por mucho tiempo pues teníamos caminos opuestos. Nunca te lo dije por miedo a que ya no me vieras de la misma forma, pero yo siempre te quise, te quise mucho hasta llevar al encuentro con el amor. Tal vez tu no me viste de la misma forma, pero siempre supe que tu buscabas algo. Al principio no lo sabía, pero ahora lo entiendo. Tu buscabas lastimarme, dañarme, quitar aquella felicidad que nunca tuve. Te envidio sabes, siempre lo hice, lo tuviste todo, TODO y siempre intentaste hacerme infeliz cuando ya lo era._

 _Nunca te dije esto , Brick siempre etuve a tu lado, siempre estuve contigo, cuando tu te sentias bigilado o veias cosas raras era yo, todos te tomaron como un enfermo, pero no lo eras, yo siempre fui tu sombra, y lo seguire siendo por toda tu vida, te perseguire a cualquier lugar que vallas. **Por que yo siempre sere tu sombra**_

 _M.A._

Destroce ese papel en miles de pedacitos y lo deje en el suelo. Me acerque al espejo y lo golpe con mi brazo lleno de sangre. Me sentía furioso, molesto, débil, sin nadie de quien apoyarme. Aquella chica le había jugado sucio, quería morir. Todos me tomaron por un loco, por ver cosas, cosas que las demás personas no ven. Me había enamorado de aquella sombra, aquella persona que me había hecho la vida añicos quería odiarla, pero no podía. No podía.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, estaba llorando, SOY UN PUTO MARICÓN DE MIERDA. Me acuno en el piso y empiezo a llorar más fuerte. No me importa si alguien escucha mis sollozos, sólo espero desaparecer.

Escucha pasos que se acercan a mi, tal vez son Boomer y Butch junto con la policía, pero no siento que alguien levanta mi cabeza con mucho cuidado y diviso que es una mujer aunque se ve algo borrosa por la luz que transmite, se hinca y me ve con ternura, no habla pero no necesita hacerlo, sólo nos miramos por unos segundos y veo como sonríe dulcemente. _Esa sonrisa se parece a la de ella._ Abro los ojos sorprendido y ella aun sonríe más y susurra.

- _ **Por que yo siempre sere tu sombra-**_ dijo, todo se volvio oscuro

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa... Otra vez me me ocurrió hace unos momentos tal vez no es la historia más increíble de el mundo, pero trato de hacerla lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Espero y le aya gustado por que lo e hecho con mucho cariño. Se que no puse como murió Momoko , se me hizo más suave si ustedes creaban esa parte de la historia.**

 **Besos y Saludos**

 **Alisson y Danii**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
